<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random Parker Headcanons by amarane (aeternalegacy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134762">Random Parker Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternalegacy/pseuds/amarane'>amarane (aeternalegacy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leverage Headcanons [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternalegacy/pseuds/amarane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few miscellaneous headcanons for Parker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leverage Headcanons [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Random Parker Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the crew is in the middle of a job and they’re separated, Parker likes to keep something of her boys on her when she can. It’s often a trinket that the guys would never miss or would ruin the grift. But it’s enough to keep them with her.</p><p>Parker often practices picking locks when she has downtime. There is something soothing about the repetitive motion, the sound of the lock, the puzzle in her mind. She does a lot of her best thinking while practicing her lockpicking.</p><p>She steals her boys' shirts and wears them around the house. (Usually without pants.) She loves the way their eyes light up when they realize that she’s wearing their clothes.</p><p>Hardison chose a large, L-shaped couch for the upstairs apartment loft when they first moved in. She thought it was too big at first but Hardison knew better. </p><p>Once Eliot moved in, she now understands why Hardison insisted on the large couch. Eliot’s spot is in the corner of the L -- Parker often stretches out on one side of the L cuddled up next to Eliot’s side. (Hardison cuddles up to his other side.)</p><p>Sometimes she’ll pretend to be asleep just so Eliot will carry her to bed. (And sometimes she does actually fall asleep.)</p><p>She doesn’t need a stuffed animal to sleep when she has her boys.</p><p>She loves the way she fits neatly under Hardison’s chin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>